I'm Sick
by ScorpionCyclone555
Summary: "We're both sick and we both grabbed for the last can of soup in the store"


Happy feels like literal crap. The type of crap that was already crap to begin with, and just winnies it's way through to make itself even more crappy and disgusting. Her nose is stuffed, and her throat is soar. There's a little tick in her chest every time she breathes, and she can barely stand by how drugged she was on NyQuil.

Thank goodness the streets weren't busy, this morning. Or else she probably would have killed herself while driving her motorcycle to the nearby grocery store.

She coughed a couple times, sneezed and sniffled, while parking her bike, and strapping the helmet on its handlebars. Almost falling as she stepped away from it's support.

She was wearing a baggy black hoodie, because she didn't feel like walking around in her spongebob pajama shirt at the store. Along with her black sweatpants and old sneakers she slipped on before stepping out the door this morning.

She dragged her feet across the cemented parking lot, as she dragged herself towards the store entrance. Walking like a zombie, and probably groaning like one too. But she really doesn't care what she looks or sounds like at the moment.

She sighs, and takes a moment to regain her energy as she stopped a few feet away from the sliding doors. That 20 yard walk had took a lot out of her.

She caught her breath, and pulled her hood up, as she walked through the doors. She was instantly blasted with cold air, blowing in her face as she walked. Which did not help much with the chills she was starting to get, so she wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she went.

She didn't care that people were given her weird looks, or pitying looks, all she cared about right now was getting what she needed, and getting out so she can go home, watch Netflix movies and go to sleep. That's her goal for the day.

It took her a couple moments to rev her brain up to figure out exactly where she wanted to go, and what she wanted to get. Even though she had driven all the way to the store to grab one thing.

Looking up, there were large signs hanging above each aisle, listing the different food items that could be found there.

Happy scanned them, slowly, because if she did it any faster her head might explode, and the snot built up behind her eyes, would probably spew everywhere. More so than her actual brain remnants.

She sighed in relief as she spotted the exact place she was looking for. Soup.

Her eyelids fell for a moment, and she tripped and stumbled over her feet until she reopened them rather grudgingly, as she stalked towards aisle 6.

She finally made it, without running into anything or anyone. Which in her state, was an accomplishment.

Her eyes scanned the shelves for the familiar can of soup she always bought. Ignoring the people around her, and concentrating her best on the various cans that looked way too much alike.

She squinted as she tried to read the labels, but she just couldn't find it.

Continuing down the aisle, whilst scanning the shelves, she was finally able to spot what she was looking for. A can of Beef Barley soup. One of the only soups she ever had as a child, and she just grew into it. She couldn't be sick, without it. That's why she dragged her sorry butt all the way across town to get a single can of soup.

She was probably grinning like an idiot, as her hand reached for the single can left on the shelf. Probably left just for her.

Before her fingers can wrap around it, another hand was grabbing for it as well. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't her own hand, and she turned her head to look at the sorry man standing next to her.

He had an ugly plaid blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and head. Fisting it with his hand at his chest, as his teeth chattered.

He glances over at her too, when he saw her hand grasping the same can he was.

"Who're you?" He slurs, looking sleepily at Happy.

"I-I'm the lady that's gon-gonna hit you, if you don't l-let go of my soup" she chatters, trying her best to glare at him while still half asleep as well.

Apparently the man doesn't really know what she was saying, because he didn't let go of the soup. "Bu-but this is Beef Barley" he pouts, looking at the single can like a child that didn't get any presents for Christmas.

Happy gives him a weird look, then turns to look at the soup too. "I know...that's why I'm grabbing it"she says, looking over to meet his eyes again.

He looks probably just as miserable as she is. But this is 'Her' soup, and she's not leaving without it.

She takes it off the shelf forcefully, or with at least as much force as she could muster at the moment. Causing the strange mans arm to drop limply at his side.

He blinks slowly as he looks at her, and then down at the soup. "Why'd you take my soup?"

Happy looks down at the can in her hand, "this is my soup. And I'm taking it, b-because I'm sick" she says, coughing a few times for show.

The man grins, like he's drunk, but probably just drugged on NyQuil, like she is.

"Ahh, we're sick buddies" he says a little too cheerfully. He opens his arms, spreading the blanket back behind him like a cape. He comes towards her to give her a hug, and Happy's half tempted to hug him, because it does look very warm under that blanket, and she's very col- No!

She cannot hug a random stranger she just met in the grocery store. So she takes a reluctant step back. She really wanted that blanket now.

He drops his hands to his side, and pouts when he sees she's not going to return the hug. Rewrapping the blanket over and around his head and shoulders.

Happy takes a couple steps back, and the stranger doesn't move. He just watches with sad eyes as she and the soup continue to get farther and farther away from him.

"Wait! I really really really want the soup. Can I please have it back? It's my favorite" he calls out in a rush.

Happy pauses in her path backwards, and glances down at the soup in her hands. She really wanted that soup too.

"I didn't drive two and a half miles just to give a stranger my can of soup" she frowns, pulling at her hoodie sleeves.

The man frowned too, "and I didn't drive three miles to have my can of soup taken away" he says.

Happy scrunched her nose in annoyance, as her mind whirls a little. Making her dizzy.

"Why don't we share it?" He asks, breaking her out of her trance. She raises her eyebrows and stares at him, rather confusedly. "What?"

"I said, why don't we share it" he repeats, nodding his head at the soup in her hands.

Happy's tired, but not tired enough to think you can split a solid can of soup in half. The only way they would be able to share it, is if they went to her apartment, or wherever he lives. And she's not okay with either.

"I barely know you"

The man mumbles something incoherent, and nods his head a bit, before stepping forward. "My name is Dr. Tobias M. Curtis. Graduated from Harvard, grew up in New York, hates tomatoes, and loves beef barley soup"

Happy purses her lips in thought, "what type of car do you drive?"

He taps his chin while he thinks. "An old Convertible. I think it's Mercedes, but I'm not really thinking coherently so there's no way to be 100% sure"

Happy grins, before spinning on her heel, almost causing her to topple over from the spike of pain shooting in her forehead from the quickened movement.

"Alright. You can come to my place and we can share the soup if you let me look at your car when I get better" she says, already walking towards the registers. Ignoring any previous thoughts about the matter. Because she was too sick to care. She seemed to be using that excuse a lot lately.

Toby nods his head, with a stupid grin, as he waddled behind Happy. The blanket wasn't doing much to protect him from the cold air.

His teeth chattered, and his whole body shook as he waited in line behind Happy to ring up their soup.

He pitched in his 50 cents. Retrieving his wallet from his sweatpants. And handing it over to Happy.

Happy had told him to follow her bike, and if she was completely lucid she would not be agreeing to any of this. But at the time being she just wanted to get home, and eat her soup without any more complaints.

She climbed on her motorcycle with less grace than she would have liked, and waited for Toby to waddle across the parking lot to his old Monte Carlo.

She pulled on her helmet, and secured the can of soup in her bag, before kicking up the stand and riding into the streets.

Toby followed closely behind her, and even though neither of them should be driving in their condition, they both made it safely back to Happy's apartment, without being pulled over by any cops.

Happy stumbled while climbing off her bike, but she clumsily caught herself before she hit the ground. She ran her hands along the hood of Toby car, from where he parked it next to her. She hummed and smiled in delight as she felt the cold metal against her skin, but Toby couldn't see or hear her because of the helmet still over her head.

He still had the blanket around his shoulders, as he jumped a little on the balls of his feet.

"Can we go in please. I'm freezing" he whined, sniffling his bright red nose.

Happy had trouble finding the strength to pull of her helmet, so it took a couple minutes of effort to enter the building with the soup in hand. It took another few minutes to climb up the tiring stairs to the second level.

Both were miserable and exhausted when they reached the top. "I hate being sick" Toby slurred from beside her, taking in huge gulps of air to catch his breath, while Happy walked down the hall to unlock her apartment door.

She groaned as she flung open the door. She stepped inside, and immediately curled up on the couch, with the precious can of soup in her hands.

Toby walks in, closing the door behind him, while hanging tightly onto his plaid blanket.

He stands in the center of the room for a moment, turning in slow circles as he carefully observes his surroundings. Unsure as to whether or not this is a dream or reality. He can't really tell at this point.

Happy holds out the can towards him. "Make yourself useful and make us some soup why don't ya?"

Toby's eyes narrow in annoyance as he takes the soup and waddles off towards the kitchen.

He mumbles and grumbles as he pulls out a pan. It didn't take long to find the cabinet containing it, considering there was only one pan in the entire kitchen.

He's able to turn on the stove and heat up their soup without burning himself...severely.

He drags his grumbling self back into the living room, with two steaming bowls of soup in his hand.

He silently hands one of the bowls to Happy, and he sits down on the couch, pulling his legs up underneath him.

"Mmmm" Happy moans, with a big grin, after taking a sip. "This is exactly what I needed"

Toby nods along his agreement, eagerly. Keeping silent as he continues to push spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. Ignoring the burning sensation on his tongue, it feels too good running down his scratchy throat to stop.

They sit silent on the couch with their bowls of soup, watching Disney movies. Even long after they finish their portions, Toby stays with his blanket, keeping Happy company on her old couch.

It's almost 9:00 when Happy has to kick him out of her apartment. "Alright, I'm going to bed, so that means you have to go" she says, attempting to push him off the couch.

Toby groans like a small child, as he stubbornly stays on the couch, making his body go limp so Happy can't move him.

"I don't wanna go" He whines.

Happy gives him a weird look. "You are a grown man! Now get out my house before I kick you out" she growls, giving him one last shove.

Toby covers his face with his blanket, and falls over so he's laying on the couch with his legs tucked up to his chest.

"Just because I am a grown man, doesn't mean I have to act like one. And you and I both know you are incapable of pushing me out this apartment in your state" Toby sniffles, through the blanket.

Happy blindly hits him, hoping she hits his face for good measure. "Get out of my apartment!"

Toby just curls in on himself some more. "No!"

Happy huffs and stands on wobbly legs. A wave of shivers overtakes her bodies and her teeth begin chattering again. So she falls back on the couch and hugs her legs.

"I really really want to go to bed" Happy whines, pulling her own blanket around herself.

Toby pokes his head out his blanket, and looks down the couch at her. He furrows his brows then looks around the apartment, then turns back to look at her.

"If I carry you to bed, can I stay? Just for the night" he asks, slowly uncurling himself.

Happy's nose scrunched in disgust, and throws her head back with a groan. She really really must be drugged up if she was even contemplating this.

It's true she is really tired, and really cold, and really really didn't want to get up. And she really shouldn't have let a stranger into her house to share a can of soup, and she really shouldn't have watched 10 different Disney movies with said stranger. And she really really shouldn't be letting that stranger carry her to bed, or stay in her apartment unsupervised. There was a lot of things she shouldn't have done today, so one more thing shouldn't make a difference.

She looks back over at his red nosed face, staring at her.

"As long as you promise not to steal anything. Then yes" She says. And she immediately regrets when she sees the happy grin spread across his face.

He slowly unwrapped himself from his blanket, because he was really cold too. He was wearing his pajamas. An old white t-shirt, and old grey sweatpants that were covered by his rather large blanket.

He slowly stands, and she can tell he's a bit weak in the legs too, by the way he stumbles.

Happy narrows her eyes at him. "I swear if you drop me, the deal is off"

Toby nods in understanding, as he slowly shuffles his way towards Happy's end of the couch. He reaches out his arms, and motions for her to come closer as his teeth continue to chatter.

Happy shakes her head stubbornly, "Nu-uh! You wanna stay, you're doing all the work. Cause I'm not moving"

Toby grumbles as he leans forward to reach Happy. He grunts as he hooks a arm under her legs, and wrapped the other around her back for support.

Happy closes her eyes as she leans into his warm body. "You're warm" she mumbles into the blanket.

Toby nods his head, and she can feel his shivering body through her blanket, "you are too, Ms."

It takes a few tries for Toby to find the right room, and when he does he places Happy gently down on the bed, and he watches as she burrows under her cold blankets and shivers briefly.

His teeth continue to chatter, "do you need anything else? Medicine? Water?" His hands wrap around his bare arms as he patiently waits for Happy's reply.

"Medicine would be nice actually. It's in the kitchen. Cabinet above the stove to the right" she says, waving him off, and closing her eyes.

Toby nods, and waddles out the room, only to return a couple minutes later, with his blanket once again wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and a cap full of purple cough medicine.

"Here you are M'lady" he says, with a cheesy bow, as he hands her the cap.

Happy rolls her eyes, too tired to get mad at him. She grimaces as she down the medicine in a quick swig.

He

"Blegh" she says, scrunching her face up in disgust, and handing the cap back to Toby. "If you need some, go ahead. Just don't wake me up...under any circumstances" she threatens. Closing her eyes, and laying her cheek on her soft pillow.

Toby visibly gulps, and nods his head before retreating back to the living room and laying on the couch. Pulling his blanket up to his chin, and curling his legs into his chest like a child.

Today was definitely an interesting turn of events.


End file.
